


Youth

by Anonymous



Series: My Way Series [7]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Novak and Roger talked about what Tomic said in the interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set in AO 2013, originally posted on my blog.

“Well, if he gets that far…I mean, like I said, the first round is my goal, to beat this guy. I do struggle against some guys out there. I don’t know how this guy can play. If the possibility comes for me to win that first match, I’ll look for my next round, which is also tough. I would love to get in that position to play Roger in the third round. He has to get there as well. You don’t know what can happen. Tennis is a funny sport. So we’ll see.”  
—When Bernard Tomic was asked whether he thought he could beat Federer in the third round.  
  
在听说Bernard的采访时，有一瞬间Novak以为自己耳朵出了问题或者只是做了一个奇怪的梦，他不知道是什么使得这个如果追溯到父辈再追溯一下自己祖国的历史勉强可以算作半个老乡的年轻人底气十足地怀疑起Roger能否进入大满贯赛事的第三轮。那是Roger Federer，很多人心目中的GOAT，17个大满贯得主，前世界第一现任世界第二，如果有人站出来质疑他是否能闯过前两轮，这个人也不应该是Bernard Tomic。  
他怎么能说出这样的话来！好不容易等到两人独处，即使知道Roger今天肯定已经被记者轮番轰炸过这个问题，Novak依然忍不住用同样的话题来折磨他。  
你看起来比我更生气。Roger有点好笑地看着Novak皱着眉头气鼓鼓的样子。原本他的确不怎么高兴，被一个后辈质疑他的能力，与其说是生气，倒不如说是不服输的心理。可看到Novak的表情就觉得那郁结在心中的不快减轻不少。  
噢，承认吧，我知道你一定想好好教训那个不知道天高地厚的小子。  
他还是个孩子。Roger并不是那么真心地回答。  
他已经20岁了！Novak夸张地大叫。20岁的时候我都拿过一个大师赛冠军了！被Roger白了一眼之后他悻悻地瘪了瘪嘴。  
只是他让我想起更年轻时候的你。  
我哪有那么混蛋？Novak瞪大眼睛。  
其实，Roger停顿一会，瞥了Novak一眼，更糟糕。  
我那时候真有那么差吗？我没从没暗示过你可能在一项大满贯赛事里过不了第三轮，就像我从不怀疑你能打进决赛赢得冠军。Novak有点受伤地抗议。  
好吧，他知道他年少轻狂的时候确实做了不少出格的事，除去家人的那句旧王死新王立，他也没少在电视镜头前飘飘然，得意忘形地说Federer is going down，当然和Roger在一起之后他也没为这句话少付出代价，这件事让他充分地意识到年长的恋人其实相当记仇，内心有着王者的骄傲，对于质疑他的人表面也许不动声色，但会以实际行动加倍回敬……  
不是这个意思。你更让人分心。面对Novak不解的眼神，Roger摸了摸他引以为傲的卷发，有些不好意思地解释。看到你在球场上打球的样子，你赛后笑着走过来跟我握手，就忘了你在场外说的话。  
噢……让向来能说会道的Novak词穷并不是一件简单的事，然而此刻他却感到一瞬间大脑空白，说不出任何一句俏皮话。这……真是出人意料，这是他现在唯一的感想，你从没告诉过我那时候你怎么看我，我还以为你以前一定很讨厌我。  
我不会在讨厌的人身上花那么多时间，关注他的比赛和表现。  
深感荣幸。Novak又恢复开玩笑的语气，虽然轻微的脸红依然泄露了他内心的悸动。那么，Mr. Federer，你还有多少没告诉我的秘密呢？  
如果你现在就知道我所有的秘密还有什么乐趣呢？放心，你还有很多时间来探索。  
那你最好小心地藏好你的秘密，因为我会一个个发掘他们。Novak自信地回答。  
乐意之极。  
隔了一会仿佛想起了什么，Novak补充说，Roger，不要让他输得太难看。让他得到点教训就可以了。  
Roger点点头。  
3-0就够了。  
那正是我所想的。

Fin


End file.
